


My Hero

by ezaito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter - Freeform, Healers, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), draco malfoy & Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezaito/pseuds/ezaito
Summary: Years have passed since the war and there are still people out there verbally and physically attacking Draco Malfoy. Will he step up and defend himself?





	My Hero

“Oi get off me you tosser!” A masculine voice was heard yelling as grunts echoed from between the two apartments, “Not so tough now without your wand death eater.” Curious you swiftly walk towards the mouth of the alleyway furrowing your brows at the sight of four men, three beating up a familiar looking blonde as he tries to fight back. Scowling you lift your wand angrily, “ _Alarte Ascendare,”_ you call out watching as one of the men shoot straight up into the air surprising the others. “ _Experlimarius,”_ aiming your wand at another as they raise their wand trying to stop the impending fall of their friend, “ _Stupefy,_ _petrificus totalus,”_ the men’s bodies drop to the ground with a sickening thud. Hearing the last man’s scream as he falls back down you stare up at him contemplating if you want to help or not, “ _Arresto Momentum,”_ you huff out irritably holding him five feet from the ground before releasing the spell watching as he drops knocking himself out on the pavement.

Striding forward, you purposefully step on the men’s bodies making your way towards the blonde. Squatting down you stretch out your hand grasping his pointed chin tilting his head up, “Thought they were over their prejudice,” you mutter underneath your breath receiving a chuckle. “Obviously not,” he drawls, sighing you shake your head, “Draco, you’re a pain in my arse.”

“Ah but you love this pain in the arse,” Draco grins grimacing as his split lip reopens. Clucking your tongue against your teeth you raise your wand performing some healing spells on his face, “You’re going to feel that later,” running your fingers through his blonde hair you feel the raised bump mumbling another spell. Lightly tapping his scalp with your fingers checking for more injuries you move onto his face twisting and turning his chin making sure you got it all. “Up,” you command straightening your posture, you hold out a hand helping Draco up.  

Dusting off his shoulders you pull at Draco’s collar noticing an ugly purple handprint bruise forming around his neck, your face flushes with anger, “Bloody bastards, I should have cursed them.” Silver eyes crinkle at your foul mouth as they watch you fret over his form. Rolling up the sleeves of his arms you frown at the bruises on his wrist, muttering angrily underneath your breath about all the things you should have done to them missing the amused expression growing on Draco’s face, his eyes softening as he stares at your worried face.

“[Name],” he calls out trying to calm you down, “[Name],” Draco tries again sighing as you disappear into your own healer world. Stretching out his hands he cups your jaw tilting your head up to look at him, “I’m fine,” he reassures you calmly. Pulling back you slap his hands furious, “Fine my arse, they did a number on your Draco. Just imagine if I came here a second later.” Taking in his ripped clothes you lift your wand repairing them missing the frustrated expression on his face, catching your hand Draco pulls you towards him wrapping his hands around your waist into a hug.  

“I’m okay, it’s okay.” Struggling you try to escape his hold, “But it’s not-”

“[Name],” Draco barks out garnering your attention, sighing he rolls his silver eyes, “You stubborn insufferable woman, will you just shut up and listen to me.” Pouting you stare up at him with a frown, smirking slightly Draco lifts his hand trailing his fingers down your cheek. “It is okay, I am okay they just surprised me that’s all. Do you see any remaining marks on me?” Draco questions watching as you scrutinize his body, “No-”  

“See-”

“That’s because I healed what I can see you smartass,” chuckling he smirks, “Taken care of by the best St Mungo's healer there is, my hero.” Rolling your eyes you let out a deep sigh, “Suck up.” Laughing Draco coughs when you tighten your hold around his chest. “I knew it!” Stepping back, you glare up at him, “When we get home you’re taking your shirt and pants off and I’m doing a full physical. You’re unbelievable, trying to lie to me,” turning you accio his wand thrusting it into his chest Draco grunts, scowling you march towards the end of the alleyway he grips your wrist tugging you back to him. “Draco-”  

Soft lips press against yours your eyes flutter closed your body leaning into the kiss a soft moan escaping your mouth his lips stretch into a smirk as you relax against his form. Deepening the kiss you thread your fingers into his hair sighing softly, Draco pulls you closer by your hips sliding his hand up to gently cup the back of your head. Pulling back reluctantly you stare up at him, “Don’t think you’re off,” you jab him in the chest frowning at his wince. “Yes, ma’am.” Linking his fingers with yours Draco presses a quick kiss to your cheek before you all disapparate the only sign of a struggle are the bodies left behind in a pile.


End file.
